


Lent Wings by the Storm

by fresne



Series: Corner of 1st and Myth [12]
Category: Sumerian Mythology
Genre: Canonical Rape/Non-con, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inanna and Shukaletuda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inanna's first thought was that no one would believe her. Her second was that someone must pay. Her third, fifth, hundredth thoughts raced over each other. Round and round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lent Wings by the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> The following may be considered as inspiration for my work and inspiration for my dialogue, possibly even quotes because apt quotes are cool:
> 
> Crosses the Sumerian myths of Inanna's descent to the underworld, which is about Inanna's journey into the underworld, Inanna and Shukaletuda, the story of Inanna's rape and her ensuing smackdown of everything, and some references to Inanna and the Mes, the story of how she got her mojo. The title comes from a poem by Enheduanna, who was both the first author in recorded history, and an Akkadian high priestess of Inanna.

She pried her eyes into open and fumbled for her mobile. Clicked the news feed to see if she got mention. Which should have been yeah, cuz she was her. All she found was a rehash of that old story about her and Ares. Sure her thighs looked good while screwing him and flying over the skyline. But it was rehash. She needed fresh. She was the Queen of Fucking Heaven. She lived for fresh. She had to have it. Interview in "Mes Today" about her new album was fresh. She looked like mealworm toast in the photos and sounded like she was on crack. Interviewer took her leagues out of contextual and into bad metaphoric, which was about how she'd judged Inanna's lyrics. Inanna didn't have to care.

For breakfast, she had a mug of beer mixed with hot sauce to kill the taste of the night before. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day. 

Texted her Boo to get the particulars of the when and the where. He told her no. He had something with his kid brother. She was not having any of that shit. She texted back the absoluteness necessaries of their going out. Freya was going. She liked Freya. They'd played curl the cherry stems with their tongues once. Five times maybe. But Freya was not her Boo. She wasn't her wingman. Eros had stayed her Boo even when she'd screwed his douche of a dad in a news flash that would not fade.

He wouldn't give in. 

She had the big girl panties. She strapped on her sandals and would have been out the window by sundown, but the crank was stuck. Put the rain on the drama of her exit, but she didn't fuss. She crawled out the bathroom window and did a spiral roll on the wind. It felt good in her face. Wind beneath her wings and blah, blah. 

She didn't have her wingman. 

She met up with Freya at the Valhalla brewpub, which was fine for a brawl. She danced that dance. Grabbed the hunky guy that hit her with a chair for a two backed walk by his long hair. Had a few drinks. Freya yelled, "Bored!"

Inanna yelled, "Yeah, sure!"

They went to the 54th Club and got dirty. Dirty martinis and dirty dancing and just plain nasty. They closed the place down. 

They headed for this party Freya had heard about on the top floor of the Palace Hotel. It was butt to groin people. She downed a Rum and Coke or two with Coyote. Played a few tricks. Lost Freya. Found Freya. Lost Freya again. She texted her Boo that he was a loser for not being there. He repeated his blah, blah that it was Adonis' last night before he went to the underworld. Kid had had gotten into the liquor cuz of something mommy had done. Kid could not hold his liquor. She turned her mobile off because she was irritated. She turned it on again in case someone pinged her.

Someone bumped her wings. She punched him. Party got fun then. Police showed up. Out the window she went.

Went to another party that someone had heard about. She had a few gin and tonics. Place was a hothouse. Literally. She went outside for a minute or two and wandered around the rock garden. There was a total of one tree there. She finished off her drink and lay down for a little shutting of the eyes. 

She woke up sore. She woke up with her dress shoved up to her chest and her panties not where she'd left them on her ass. She sat up and the very first thought that came into her head was who the fuck was going to believe her. Her next was something had to be destroyed for someone fucking with her without her say so. She texted her Boo, who was just dropping off his kid brother for his meet up with Adonis' other Mom. He was there in thirty of the longest minutes of her life. She spent it looking for her panties, which were not in the garden. Wasn't in the hothouse either. Some skanky gardener guy leered at her. "Party's over sweet cheeks." She probably shouldn't have punched him. Guards came and threw her out just about the time Eros showed up. 

He straight up wanted to report it to the police and get her rape kitted or something. Showed how out of it she was; she went along with it. That went down about like she expected with some douche telling her that she'd had sex with three separate partners and maybe she wanted to think about it to see if maybe there hadn't been a mistake regarding the consensuality of it all. First two sure, but as to the third, she told him, "Fuck that," and maybe shouldn't have punched him. 

Her daddy, Sky-Father Anu, bailed her out. He decided it was time for an intervention. He said to her, "This is why I've warned you about going out at night. It is not safe for a woman by herself." She disrespected that opinion. 

She checked her news feed. News was full of her all right. At best there were jokes about what had happened. She told Eros, "We're going to find this fucker."

Her wingman said, "What can I do to help?"

She said, "You can stay with while I get my a-an-kara weapon." They went to her place and she wore it while she took a shower with her Boo sitting on the toilet keeping guard. 

Afterwards, she shaved her head because a woman's hair was her crowning glory. She shaved downstairs too. When she was clean and smooth and maybe a bit scratched up with all the scrubbing, she and Eros headed out. They found some reporters and she told them what she had to say. She said, "That fucker had better come forward or I'm going to lay the smack down without discrimination." She could see them roll their eyes. They disrespected her.

She tried to think who else she could go to for help. 

She went to the gates to the underworld. The giant Dragon-Scorpions who guarded the thing said, "Now, Miss Inanna. There's no reason to knock down the gate again." While Eros kept his arrows of love on them, she took it down with her a-an-kara weapon. 

She said, "I don't know why you bother to put a gate back up." She broke down the gates so she could take a visit with her sister, Ereshkigal. She'd got all dressed up in a ladylike dress that covered her girls and everything. She put on a hat to keep the wind off her head. She put on a wig, because she'd shaved off her crowning glory. She wore lapis-lazuli beads that her Sis had given her. She put on the mascara called "Let a man come, let him come." To show that what happened hadn't put her off. She put on her necklace called, "Come, man, come," over her chest. To show she was still her. She put on her golden ring that said, "I'm a fucking goddess of love and war." She had her a-an-kara weapon. She was not frightened to go where she was going.

She got down there and her sister was in the middle of a funeral for her husband, which since she was a death goddess meant she was getting married or something like that. It was maybe bad timing, but nah-her sister should have invited her to the wedding. She told her Sis what had happened.

Her Sis told her, "Strip and I'll see for myself." 

Inanna didn't know what that would show, but showing how out of it she was, she did it. She felt naked and alone even with her Boo standing by looking fierce. Still she was her. She had to be her. She held out her arms and spread her wings and said, "Fucker did it while I was sleeping. Now I need a name or I've got to lay the smack down." 

Nergal, Ereshkigal's new husband, sniffed. He was a god of plagues. 

At first she thought, Ereshkigal would have done better if she just left the underworld a little and tried dating rather than saying yes to the first god that died and came to the underworld. But her Sis said to her husband, "Give my sister three plagues."

Inanna had been hoping for the name of the fucker, what with the dead seeing all sorts of useful things. Instead she got three plagues and she was a corpse. 

The guests at the wedding shouted at her and judged her. She got the look of death from everyone. 

Not what she'd wanted. Her Sis opened her arms and it wasn't for a hug. Sis put her hands on Inanna's shoulders and she judged her. 

She put Inanna on a hook on the wall, as if she was actually dead. As if what had happened was her fault. Everyone looked at her. She twisted and struggled on the wall and couldn't get off. Every twitch just drove the hook deeper.

Eros went topside to find someone to bail her out. He went to her daddy, Sky-Father Anu, who decided then was a good time for a life lesson. He said, "I can't always bail Inanna out of her problems. It's time she learned to live with the consequences of her actions. She went too far in going down there. She wants too much." 

He went to her sometimes sugar daddy, Enlil, who said the fucking same thing. She struggled on the hook when she heard that.

But Enki, her sometimes something, said he'd been really worried about her and he made some demons out of the mud under his fingernails to get her sprung. It was just on bail. She needed to find someone to take her place on her Sis's wall. 

Her Sis grinned at her cold when she said, "You've got six months to find someone to take your place on the wall." She fingered the wound on Inanna's back.

Inanna tried to figure out when her Sis began to hate her. She left feeling gutted, which wasn't right at all. She'd taken the hook in the back. 

Once she got topside, she told herself that she had to wear the big girl panties. She was the Queen of Fucking Heaven. She said to Eros, "I'm going to lay the smackdown on the City."

Eros looked at her and said, "Are you sure you want to do that? Innocent people could be hurt," and a whole lot of other "make love, not war" shit.

The ache in her spine told her she was sure. She would do it. "Fucker comes forward, no one needs to get hurt." She took her three plagues home with her. She took the hole in her back. She took her anger to keep her warm. 

She lasted all of three minutes in her empty apartment. It was that cold there. She should have been out partying. She should have been out in the bars picking someone up. She texted her Boo and went to his place.

She poured herself a glass of wine and she couldn't drink it. She couldn't. They watched Nature documentaries until he fell asleep. She watched the dawn come up. She checked her mobile every minute or three. Lots of jokes disrespecting her. No one came forward. Police got a list of people at the party and were following all blah, blah avenues, but Inanna hadn't been invited to that party. There was no knowing who had done what had been done.

She asked Sky-Father Anu to release the Great Bull of Heaven. He said, "No, honey. The cost is too high." She broke the gates of the underworld and released the dead on the world of the living, which admittedly she did every other week. 

He released the Great Bull of Heaven. But no one came forward. She sent it into the underworld to mix it up.

She made it rain. She flooded the roads in the mountains. No one came forward. People wore a whole lot of raincoats in bright colors. A lot of cursing her name occurred for being a bitch. Smiles is what she gave that name. Big fat smiles. 

She told the reporters that she could do worse.

Eros did not ask her to go to the party that his Mom threw for his brother's return from the underworld. This was why he was her Boo and not a douche like Freya, who wanted her to get back on the horse. She pretended to be asleep when his brother came over the next morning. It would make Eros happy to think that she was sleeping.

Still she had to be her. She had to wear the big girl panties and get on the horse. She dragged Eros out dancing. She didn't blame him for not being there the last time. She blamed him a little. Made them mutualistic. He blamed himself.

She took him out dancing and partying and he bought the drinks. She brought them up to her lips and she drank. She went out to the curb and threw up. Naturally someone took a picture of her vomiting in the rain that she had made. The rain washed everything away. All that rain and she could not get clean. She was cold. 

She allowed the sun to shine. It didn't matter. Couldn't get even a little warm.

She flew the star roads at night looking for the one who had touched her without her fucking permission. She was sure that she would know him if he came near. She found herself at the headwaters of the Tigris up in the forests of cedar in the mountains. She used her a-an-kara weapon to turn the water to blood. No one came forward. The river was full of dead fish. They smelled all the way up to the star roads.

Freya held a concert in in Center Park. People sang about women's rights and shit. Inanna sang, "I'll bring war, I'll instigate combat, I'll draw arrows from my quiver, I'll unleash the rocks from my sling in a long salute, I'll impale it with my sword." Some people screamed, "Yeah!" Some people threw blood. 

Eros shot a few people to chill people out. There was kind of an orgy. She felt cold and filthy and bloody. She made war. 

Her daddy, Sky-Father Anu, bailed her out. She was required to do community service. 

She did not do it. Instead she made peace with alcohol. She made peace with dancing. She went to the clubs. She went to the parties. She was sure to bring her wingman. She was sure to bring her a-an-kara weapon. She went looking for the man who had touched her without her fucking permission.

She put the three plagues that she'd gotten from Nergal out into the City. No one came forward. Reporters talked about bird flu on the rise.

She went out every night when the sun set and the party didn't stop until the dawn broke open the night. She didn't find him. 

She made her peace with sex. She made peace with it and she got back on the damned horse. 

She vomited on the street while Eros had her back. Someone took a picture. There was no rain to wash anything away. It was all the same.

The night came when her Boo said to her, "Inanna, I need your help. I have to go to the underworld." 

Her mouth opened to say yes, but the words that came out were, "I can't."

They stood there and she thought it was his own fault for not being there that night. 

Her Boo, her wingman said, actually he didn't say anything. He shook his head. He flew away. He wasn't supposed to do that.

She was living in his apartment. She hadn't been back to her own place in such a long time. The thought of putting her sandals on made her ill. She put on her sandals to go out that night.

She went to Enki. She'd gotten him epic drunk once and taken a lot of his power, but a girl needed power. She figured if anyone could sympathize with having a part of him stolen while drunk, he would. Anyway, he'd gotten her sprung from the underworld. Time was running down on that too.

She said to him, "Help me find the fucker." She smacked her a-an-kara weapon in her hand. "I'll do what it takes to find him. I'll tear the City apart." She didn't have it in her any more. The fierce was all but faded out and she was tired. She'd had three plagues. She had a hole in her back. She was cold. She said, "I've lost my Boo. I need your help to find him. If I don't, I'm going back into my house and I'm locking the doors and I'm not coming back out."

Enki wrapped the beautiful silk kimono he had on a little tighter. His face was all painted pretty for a party. His beard was beautifully curled and oiled. He had his girl and boy mojo on. She didn't have the energy to tell him that he looked fabulous. He said, "I've been worried sick about you." He got her a new dress that gave her the power of the fucking rainbow. 

She stretched out over the City until she came back to the hothouse. Damned gardener was sitting under the tree sniffing her panties. Which made him a moron.

She came down like a fucking rainbow thunderclap. She cracked the earth and everything. She yelled, "You ass! Dog! Pig! Little shit. You touched me without my say so. Now you're going to die." 

He sniveled like an ass about his garden and how she'd lain down in the roots. Inanna said, "Someone's got to go down to my Sis to take my place on the wall. Dumbass." She sent him down to her Sis's with her a-an-kara weapon. She swung her a-an-kara weapon and she cut him down. He fell. Her big girl panties went plop into the blood staining the grass red.

She looked down at him.

It didn't feel as good as it should have.

She went back to Eros' place and she made a cake with candles on top and everything. He came back that night looking crispy. She lit the candles of the "I got him" cake. She asked, "You want some cake?"

Her Boo sighed and said, "Inanna, it's been a long day. I was trapped in the underworld." He looked at her. He didn't say, "Why didn't you come with me?" He didn't ask, "Is that 'I got him cake'?" He was quiet. He looked like a microwaved cookie when the chips caught on fire.

She wasn't going to think about the wall. She wasn't going to think about the three plagues. She wasn't going to think about Sky Father Anu and every damned person besides telling her this was her own damned fault. She wasn't going to think about that little shit holding her big girl panties and trying to 'splain why it was okay that he'd done what he'd done. She wasn't going to think about how empty she had felt when she had cut the fucker down. 

She pushed the cake forward a little more. "Come on, you know you want cake."

Eros sighed. "Yeah. One piece." Her Boo sat down and ate cake with her. He had his head in his hands. He said, "This tastes terrible."

He didn't look so good. Since he was in his own house, she let him look as horrible as he wanted. She said, "I'm the Queen of Fucking Heaven. What do I know about baking?" They sighed at each other and didn't say a whole lot of things. 

They ate bad cake and watched nature documentaries on the couch. She preened the feathers of his wings, cuz he was her wingman and he looked like twisted all to Hades. When she had him straight, he sighed - coulda made a hurricane with his sighs - and said, "I like your dress."

She looked down and she was still wearing the rainbow dress of vengeance. She ripped it off, because she was the Queen of Fucking Heaven and was not going to be thinking about the blood on her borrowed rainbow dress. She kicked it under the coffee table to make peace with the dust bunnies.

Eros sighed and got her a robe. After she'd gotten snuggly, she said, "I thought I would feel better when I found him and smacked the fucker down into the underworld."

Eros preened the feathers of her wings. He said, "I know." She waited for him to lay down the wisdom that was going to put it all together, but all he said was, "Thanks for the cake." He preened her feathers until she fell asleep knowing her Boo had her back while on the screen lions laid the smack down on a hyena and the soaring music let everybody know that was the way it was supposed to be.

In the morning, her back was all tweaked to shit. 

Eros made her coffee as black as the underworld pits. They ate stale, bad cake. 

She didn't ask him about what he'd been through to look like he'd been hit by a garbage truck. She didn't ask him when she'd feel better. He didn't ask her when she thought she'd be leaving his couch.

She tapped the legs of the table with her a-an-kara weapon. She said, "Judge gave me stupid fucking community service." 

Eros moved his coffee table out of her way. He said very slowly, "Yeah."

"Want to come with?" She scooted over to continue her assault on the coffee table. She didn't look at him.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw his wings move as he shrugged. "Sure. Long as I can point at you and laugh at your orange jumpsuit."

She kicked his foot. "Nah, we'll make old people fall in love or shit like that."

News feeds the next day focused on the orgy in the old folks home.

Just because old farts were practically dead, didn't mean they didn't need love.

The riot that happened in the lobby was in no way her fault. But she took credit all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
